


Because Even Superheroes Need A Nap

by Glowstick_ofdestiny



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky is here and so is Jane, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wanted to write all the ships I could in one fic, Its nothing too special, Nap Time, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, just a little bit of Avengers fluff, just take it as it is, music references, so that's exactly what I did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstick_ofdestiny/pseuds/Glowstick_ofdestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chill evening in Avengers tower with everyone there. And Pepper learns that even though they have long since grown up...Everyone has a nap from time to time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because Even Superheroes Need A Nap

**Author's Note:**

> So this is set in a mystical universe where: Sigyn exists, no one wants to kill Loki, Loki is alive (obviously), Tony still has his arc reactor, Bruce and Natasha are kinda a thing but this isn't AOU, Bucky is here, and yeah it has no real place in cannon I have to say. 
> 
> It's fluff and crack and I hope you enjoy.

It was a Saturday evening and the sunlight was fast fading over Manhattan.

It had been a hectic morning; most had gone out on a mission, bar Loki (for reasons too obvious to state), Sigyn, Bucky and the Science Bros. While Banner and Stark were tucked away in the lab, Sigyn was in the training room sparing with Bucky. Something he only agreed to after Sigyn explained the whole 'Asgardians being more resilient than humans' thing. 

The plates from dinner were being tidied away by Sigyn with Loki being more of a hindrance than a help. He had refused to go into the living room where the others were migrating slowly and insisted upon helping. She ended up doing his job of setting the dish washer off for him as he stood for a few moments looking in utter bewilderment at it. Sigyn had studied current Midgardian Culture back on Asgard...Loki, evidently, had not. 

While the god and his wife were busy, Bruce, Natasha and Clint headed into the main living room as the others stemmed off and went about their own business. Bruce was the first to sit down; he plonked himself on the very end seat of one of the two big sofas. He removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose before looking to see who was leaning against him. Natasha was sat with her back against his arm and her knees drawn up, a magazine artfully propped up against her legs. She gave him a warm smile and a peck on the cheek before then turning back to the magazine, Bruce smiled before letting his head loll back against the sofa. 

Clint hopped over the back of the sofa Bruce and Natasha were sat on and landed in the seated position; his feet next to Natasha's and his back resting on the arms of the sofa. He got a glare of disapproval from over the top of the magazine but he brushed it off with a smile and started to leaf through his comic book. 

The silence of the living room was then broken by the 'bing' of the elevator as the doors opened Bruce raised his head a moment and gave Jane a smile as she walked over. Jane was in Manhattan; she had followed her work here and given the convenience of the tower she could work and see Thor without too much trouble. In the past month as she visited conferences and conventions in the New York City area. she frequently visited the tower. 

"Jane?" Sigyn stuck her head into the living room from the kitchen. "Jane." Sigyn came over to her and they shared a hug. Even though the brothers weren't on the best terms their partners seemed to get along just fine. Loki had even found them sharing a bottle of wine one evening; talking to each other whilst watching 'The Notebook'. The two of them walked off then; back to the elevator. Suddenly from no where Tony walked in; he tossed a pillow on to the beanbag and then threw himself after it. Slumped out on the middle of the floor with an I Pad on his lap and his headphones in. He didn't exchange words with anyone. 

Sigyn and Jane returned and they now had Thor with them; Sigyn had replaced her original hairdo with a messy bun and had a book clasped in one hand. Thor and Jane sat on the other large sofa, talking to each other and scrolling through pictures on Jane's phone. (Most of which Darcy took.) 

"Where is Mr Rogers?" Sigyn asked noticing that he had disappeared after dinner and had made no reappearance there after. 

"Stars and Stripes? Probably shining his shoes." Tony commented with a smirk on his face. It was't like it was a throwaway comment; old habits die hard, even after being frozen. Steven and Bucky both liked to keep their shoes tidy. It was a simple fact. 

"Think again Tony." Steve's voice cut across the room. "No one minds if I out a record on?" When there was no show of protest Steve headed over to the record player in the corner. Pepper had gotten Steve it as a gift, from her and Tony, for his birthday. Steve loved it and, as a bonus, Bruce had made him a special mix-LP. 

With a gentle hand he placed the needle in the first groove of the record, it scratched a little before the opening notes to 'Trapped By This Thing Called Love.' started to play quietly. He then sat on the love seat with Bucky's legs stretched over his lap. No one really knew when Bucky had come in, he kind of just appeared...kind of like a ninja as Clint had so eloquently put it once. 

********

As soon as she stepped through the doors of the elevator , as it opened on the common room floor, she kicked off her heels. Leaving them haphazardly by the shoe rack. 

"Hay Pepper." Clint said in a hushed voice when she walked past the sofas on her way to her and Tony's room. She gave him a little wave in return. No one else seemed to have noticed she had come in. Tony was engrossed in something on his I Pad and had his headphones in so he was frankly oblivious to what was happening around him. Loki and Sigyn were, much to Pepper's amazement, reading from the same book; Loki was sat cross legged on the floor and Sigyn was neatly sat in his lap. Both completely absorbed by the book. The rest of them seemed to be listening to the music coming from the record player. 

She closed the door of her and Tony's room just as the last strains of a Johnny Cash song finished playing. The office had left her as exhausted as the mission/training/science had left the others; her hands and feet hurt but a warm shower and a pair of fleecy lounge pants would quickly solve that. With make-up removed and body clean she padded back to the living room. 

A crackle filled the room and the music cut out. Pepper flicked a knob and switched the record player off; how could anyone listen to music if they were all asleep? Pepper had been in the tower no longer than twenty minutes; but in that time Bucky had shifted around so his head was in Steve's lap. Loki and Sigyn were now spooning on the floor with sofa cushions by their heads acting as pillows. Thor was laid on his back in the sofa with Jane's head in his chest, Thor's arm protectively around her. Bruce, Natasha and Clint dozed where they sat. 

She retrieved magazines, a novel, an I Pad and a sketch book from peoples sleeping forms; placing them gently on the coffee table. The curtains were next drawn over the windows pulling the living room into near darkness. The faint light coming from under Tony's T-shirt gave Pepper a beacon to guide her to him. When she deemed herself comfortable, snuggled next to Tony on the beanbag , she gave him a kiss on the cheek before whispering.

"Good Night."

**Author's Note:**

> As always people, thanks for reading :)


End file.
